The Marauders
by Ostensibly Twee
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are Hogwarts biggest trouble makers. Can Remus keep his lyncanthropy a secret? Follow the Marauders in their second year as they suffer the drama of entering the teenage realm.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my very first Fanfiction and I can't wait until my first review! I am a big fan of Marauder stories and I can't wait to see_

_what you guys think of my first one!_

_**Disclaimer**: I very unfortunately DO NOT own any of these Harry Potter characters or locations or anything in that manor. The world would be _

_a very different place if I did._

***CHAPTER ONE***

"I don't know about this guys-" began Remus, glancing down the hallway. His two best friends James Potter and Sirius Black flanked by his sides. "Stop your bloody gibbering Remy, you know that as long as we have the Map, we wont get caught." retorted James, silently closing the portrait behind him.

The boys were huddled together under James's invisibility cloak.

"Yea, I suppose so." replied Remus.

By now, the three Marauders were shuffling down the hall to the kitchens. They were preparing for the Gryffindor victory party by smuggling food out of the kitchens. The match hadn't even been played yet, but it was almost certain that Gryffindor was going to win, because Hufflepuffs seeker was badly injured and was unable to play.

_"Stop!"_ Remus warned the other two in a hushed voice, and he came to a halt.

"What is it now?" vented Sirius, reluctantly coming to a stop.

"Someone's, _coming_!" he whispered urgently.

The boys were used to this by now. Remus Lupin had excellent hearing due to a traumatic event that happened to him when he was four. When he warned them that someone was coming, they knew better than to argue.

James, Sirius, and Remus ducked into the girls bathroom. Shutting the door behind them, they pressed their ears to it.

"It's Mcgonagall." said Remus.

To their sheer horror, they heard her foot steps approach the bathroom door.

"Boys, there is no need to hide, as I have found you already." she said, tutting.

The Marauders nervously glanced at each other, and opened the door. Professor Mcgonagall stood there, hands placed on her hips.

"Care to explain yourselves?" she glared. The boys remained silent.

"I am not going to tolerate students sneaking about the castle after hours. I will escort you back to your dormitories." she said angrily. James sighed in relief.

_This isn't that bad, at least she didn't take away any points or give us detention._ Thought James.

"Oh, and I will be taking twenty points from _each _of you." she stated.

"_What_? Twenty points?" cried Remus. "From _each_ of us?"

"Yes! And I would strongly recommend that you keep your voice down Mr. Lupin, or it will be fifty points!" flared the Professor.

The trio followed behind Mcgonagall, Remus swearing under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I spent most of my time at school to finish this chapter! Like literally, it was SS block and I was writing it under my desk!_**

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places or items and stuff. grrrrr._**

***Chapter 2***

"Twenty bloody points." growled Remus, climbing into bed.

"We wouldn't have _lost _twenty points if you could just keep your mouth shut." retorted Sirius, who was also climbing into his own bed.

"We wouldn't have lost _any_ points if you guys could have simply waited until tomorrow to smuggle food from the kitchens.

Or better yet, why steal food at all?" hissed Remus, pulling his bed curtains shut.

Sirius glared at where Remus had disappeared behind the curtain, arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't let it get to you Sirius. It's only once a month." sighed James.

"My question is _why_ he's like this once a month." whispered Sirius.

James glanced quickly at Remus's bed and beckoned Sirius to join him.

"I have been trying to figure it out since first year. It's just so _strange._ Lets see, it seems that every month one of his family members die of some terrible illness, every month he is in a foul mood, and to top it all off, the same time as the family tragity and the foul mood happen, he is deathly pale, skips class and refuses to eat." said James, ticking everything off on his fingers.

"Huh." breathed Sirius.

"What is he hiding? I mean-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP BLOODY CHATTERING AND SHUT UP? SOME OF US HAVE CLASS IN THE MORNING!" roared Peter from beneath a lump of sheets and covers.

"Whatever it is, we are going to try and figure it out by Christmas." said Sirius ignoring Peters comments. Then crawled back into bed and turned out the light.

**_*Sorry! That was a short one, so I am going to get to work on the third chapter immidiatly!*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey again! I would have had this chapter up way sooner, but it was COMPLETELY deleted when I typed it up last night and that put me in such a bad mood that I didn't type it up again, well until today and all so... I'm rambling! Heres the story._**

**_*Chapter 3*_**

Remus woke up the following morning and he felt like... oh right, utter and complete crap. His friends were asleep as it was still only 3:00am. He rolled over trying to shrug off the excruciatingly nauseous feeling that had washed over him. He slowly drifted back to sleep...

He awoke hours later to discover that he was drenched to the skin in sweat. Wait no, water. Water?

Remus groaned and opened his eyes. He wasn't too surprised to find a a cup dangling over his head with water sloshing at the brim.

"Oy!" he cried, bolting upright.

"Finally, you're _awake_." said Peter, who was now disposing of the cup of fluid.

"Yea, we were wondering how many cups of water we were going to have to go through to wake you up. You sleep like a rock, Moony." said Sirius, who was examining his nails by the foot of Remus's bed.

_Deep breaths, Remus. Deep breaths. _thought the young werewolf.

"_Why _couldn't you have simply _shaken _me awake, Peter?" asked Remus, a dangerous smile playing at his lips.

Before Peter could even think of an answer, Remus pulled the covers back over his drenched head. He was _so_ not in the mood to play games with the Marauders today. It didn't help that tonight was the full moon.

"Oy! You can't go back to sleep! We have class!" cried James.

"I'm not feeling good. I'm not going to class."grumbled Remus from under the thick sheets. The boy had a pounding migraine, a full blown stomach ache, and his muscles were sore and uncomfortable. All in all, Remus was just about ready to fall apart. This wasn't unusual though, he felt like this the day before, the day of, and the day after every full moon. He just wanted his friends to leave so that he could drink his wolvesbane, which usually took the edge off his aches. But he clearly couldn't drink his potion with the other boys in the room. He still hadn't told them about his "furry" problem. He was afraid to. He wasn't sure if they would abandon him or stop being his friend. This happened with all his friends. They wouldn't want to be friends with a monster like him.

"Why are you like this every month?" asked James quietly.

Remus felt his throat constrict. "What makes you say it's every month?" he asked, trying and failing to act calmly.

"Because it _is _every month, Rems." said Sirius, who had stopped examining his nails and was leaning closer to Remus.

"Er." Remus said, dumbly.

"And every month one of your relatives dies of a fatal illness. Your running out of family! Your great aunt apparently died last year of the flu, but a moth ago you said she just passed away of old age. Give it up Rems, we're smarter than we appear. Where do you go?" asked James, determination shining in his brown eyes.

Remus always used the excuse of visiting a sick or dying relative as a way out of telling his friends where he _really_ goes durring the full moon. The excuse was perfect, he could transform and recover without having his friends get suspiciose. He hadn't realized that they haven't been buying his story.

"Don't call me Rems." was all that the boy could say, his hands were shaking.

Sirius shook his head. "Remus, you're avoiding our ques-"

"Guys, lay off. Drop it. Ol' Remus will tell us when he's ready, wont you Remus?" said Peter, who really just wanted to get down to breakfast. Remus could only give a mere shrug. The two Marauders James and Sirius glared in Peters direction, but dropped the questioning.

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up in a sec." said James, who was attempting to pull on a pair of socks, and failing terribly because the socks belonged to the smallest of them, Peter. Sirius and Peter were already out the door and running to make it to breakfast. James turned to Remus.

"You look terrible, Rems." said James, genuine concern splayed across his face.

"Gee, thanks." muttered Remus.

"No, I mean, you look worse than you usually do when you get sick." observed James, who was now approaching his friend.

"I guess I don't feel too-" Remus paused, his face paling. He jumped out of bed and sprinted to the loo.

James sighed over Remus's retching.

"You all right Rems?" asked James, walking into the bathroom. Remus was on his back, eagle spread, on the cold tile floor.

"Do I _look_ alright?" moaned the young werewolf. He doubled over the toilet and vomited again. He ran his pale fingers through his sandy brown flecked hair.

"You're coming to the Hospital Wing with me. Now." said James, who already had his school bag. Remus obeyed, and pulling on his bathrobe and slippers, he followed James out the door

"Hello Mr. Lupin, what seems to be the problem?" asked Madame Pomhrey, who was bustling about the wing. As if answering, he conjured a bowl with the flick of his wand and barfed violently into it.

"My, my. Lay down on a cot and I'll get you something to clear up that nasty stomach problem of yours." said the rather plump woman, who was already retrieving the potion from he office. Remus dragged himself onto a cot, still clutching his bowl.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. You may go to class now." she said, shooing him out of the room. With one last worried glance at Remus, he turned and left. Making sure that James was well of the Hospital Wing, she turned to Remus.

"I'm assuming that you failed to drink your wolvesbane?" she asked, taking the bowl from him.

"I didn't have that chance because my friends were badgering me about disappearing every month." sighed Remus, who gulped down his potion and gaged slightly.

"Have you ever thought about ever _telling_ them about your special condition?" she questioned, taking the flask from him.

"_Tell _them? First of all, my condition is not special-" Madame Pomphrey shook her head at this, "-and second, I can't tell them because they will abandon me. Nobody wants a werewolf as a friend." explained Remus.

"_Abandon you_! Any true friend wouldn't just abandon someone just because they had lycanthropy!" cried Madame Pomphrey, shaking her head.

"And let me tell you, you have some _very _smart friends. They are bound to figure it out eventually." she said, and left to her office.

**_How was that chapter? This is so far my fav chapter so far. It is also my LONGEST. My shoulder is killing me! please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey AGAIN. It's christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I just realized that, looking back on my last chapter, it wasn't as long as I thought it was. SORRY! How do people write such LONG chapters? I mean, they take me fifteen minutes to read! I must learn to type chapters that long! I have decided that from now on, all my chapters are going to be longer and my story will have A LOT of chapters.

*Chapter 4*

Remus was finally released from the hospital wing, with Madame Pomphreys words still bouncing around in his head. _They'll eventually figure it out, wouldn't they? What would happen then? _Remus certainly didn't doubt his friends intelligence. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but the situation was becoming more and more obvious. His friends had already figured out that he wasn't disappearing every month to visit dying relatives. What other reason would be left beside the fact that he was a werewolf? He didn't know how much longer he could bear this to continue. It took every ounce of will power in his body to lie to his friends faces every month. The fact that he was keeping such a big secret from his fellow Marauders was to the point of tearing him apart.

_Should I tell them? No, they would abandon you. But at the same time, if you keep this secret much longer Remus, it's bound to slip out eventually. Yes, I should tell them! NO! You couldn't bear any more heartbreak in your life! What would you do without the three people who kept you going in life? They are the only reason you're still at Hogwarts! Why, why why is everything in my life so difficult! _This battle was still raging in his head when he entered the Griffendor tower. He was so caught up in his buzzing skull, that he almost un-noticingly walked past a huge banner strung across the common room that read _"Get well Remus, you cheeky bastard,"_ and when he finally noticed it, he realized he was surrounded by snorting and giggling grifindors.

"Huh?" Remus said, gazing up at the expertly painted banner. More giggles filled the room.

"Oy! 'ello mate! You're back!" cried Sirius from the front of the crowd.

"Er, yea, I'm _back_. But, er... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE DEAL WITH THE BANNER?" he cried, advancing on his friend. Sirius snorted.

"Don't you _like_ it, Rems?" he asked. Remus pouted.

"Don't call me that. Why must you make my life difficult all the time." said Remus, arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. He sighed, and with the flick of his wand the banner was folding itself into a neat pile. Remus smiled contently and handed the banner back to Sirius. Now it was Sirius's turn to pout. Remus laughed, and suddenly heard two sets of feet pouncing down the dorm stairs with his advanced werewolf hearing. Though he heard them coming, he sure didn't expect what was coming. He cried out in surprise when two bodies hurled into him in a tackle.

"Geroff me." mumbled Remus from under the mass of human limbs.

"Your back Remy!" cried James, who was on top of the pig pile.

"Gee, I only had the stomach ache. Your acting like I was in my _deathbed_ or something." said Remus, helping the other two boys up.

"We like to surprise you. Were you surprised?" said Peter, as the common room cleared.

"Yea, urm... don't ever do that again." said Remus. "Once again, _why _did you put up the banner?" he added.

"Well isn't it obvious? You missed the big Griffendor vs. Hufflepuff match. We were nice enough to take pity on you and throw a little surprise party." explained James.

"I hate quidditch. You guys know that." said Remus, sinking into his favorite chair by the fire.

"We know. We just needed a good enough reason to embarrass you in front of a group of people. It worked too." said Sirius plainly, he too sinking into a chair.

"Sometimes I hate you guys." sighed Remus.

"Thats the spirit!" cried James. Remus rolled his eyes.

It was free period for James and Sirius, and they were lurking around in the halls, discussing Remus.

"Christmas is coming near, and we still haven't figured out where Remus goes every month." said James, his brow creasing.

"We should set a new deadline. How about we figure it out by Valentines day? The winter exams will be over and it's right before February vacation." said Sirius, he too wearing the worried expression James had.

"Huh." said James, who finally looked up to see that they had wandered into the great hall. "I'm in the mood for a good prank. You in?" said James suddenly, and glanced at his friend.

"Lets do it. I have some spare dung bombs in my bag. Don't you still have that confetti in your robe pocket that we were saving for Remus's "Get well" party?" questioned Sirius, pulling out an arm-full of dung bombs.

"Sure do. Who shall we mess with?" asked James, and as if in answer, Filch appeared from around the corner with Mrs. Norris hot on his heals. James pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and Sirius just in time.

"Filch?" said Sirius, dung bombs ready.

"Filch." agreed James, and they set off after the old caretaker.

James and Sirius were anything but flying down the hall. Laughing hystericly, Filch right on their heals, they turned into the trophy room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMNED KIDS!" roared Filch, who was weezing but showed no intentions of giving up on finding whoever just pranked him. James and Sirius were pacing back and forth quickly. They were cornered and they couldn't afford another detention. _What are we going to do? _James cried in his head. _We need a place to hide! _Sirius thought, pulling at his hair. Suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere on the wall. The two boys needn't a moments of hesitation. They scrambled through the door just as Filch came gasping into the trophy room.

The messy haired boy and his friend looked around.

"Huh. I didn't know that there was a broom closet in the trophy room." whispered Sirius, a matter of factly.

"There isn't. It just..._ appeared _out of nowhere." whispered James, peering through a crack in the door. The caretaker turned on his heals and left the room, muttering under his breath.

"Cool." said Sirius. The best friends were standing outside of the closet now. Suddenly the door vanished.

"Wait. WHAT?" cried James, rushing forward. "That could have been useful to us when we get in trouble! Where did it go?" cried James, feeling the now plain wall with his palms.

"What did we do to make it appear?" said Sirius, cocking his head.

"Hmmm. We were... pacing. Did we say anything that may have made the closet appear?" James asked.

"Nope. Lets start with the pacing." said Sirius, and began to pace like before. Nothing happened. The boys paced several more times, still nothing.

"Well, lets get to dinner and we can work on the secret closet this weekend." suggested James. Sirius agreed and they headed off to the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

It is Christmas vacation and I am lazing around my apartment. I have decided since I am incapable of going outside and doing anything physical and active, I was going to work on my story! YAY!

I have almost forgotten to keep adding discalaimers into my chapters. Wait, I _have _forgotten to add disclaimers into my chapters.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that J.K. Rowling came up with! (This disclaimer counts for all the chapters I forgot to write diclaimers for... PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!)_**

***Chapter 5***

Remus made his way down to the great hall to eat dinner, but when he took his usual seat at the Griffendor table, he couldn't find his two friends Sirius Black and James Potter anywhere.

"Where are James and Sirius?" questioned Remus to Peter, he too was glancing up and down the table for any signs of his best friends.

"No idea. They had a free period and I would be stupid not to admit that there is a good chance that they landed them selfs in detention." said Peter, helping himself to a chicken leg.

"I'm offended Peter, I didn't think you thought _that _lowly of us. We very easily escaped Filch and _avoided_ detention. _Really." _said Sirius from behind the two boys, making them jump. James and Sirius took there seats next to Remus and Peter.

"Where were you guys?" asked Remus.

"Ok, listen to this. We found a secret broom closet in the trophy room!" cried James excitedly, causing a few Griffendors to snort in laughter.

"Simply fascinating, James." said Remus dryly.

"No, you don't understand Remy, it suddenly appeared and just like that-" Sirius snapped, "- it disappeared." Sirius said, wiggling his fingers for extra affect. Peter and Remus glanced and shrugged at each other. This was their secret language for, "Whatever, at least we're sane." Remus was just about to make a snide remark when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Professor Mcgonigall looking down on him.

"Mr. Lupin, the headmaster would like to see you in his office." she said, so only the four boys could hear.

"He didn't do it! I swear with my life! He's innocent I tell you!" cried James, jumping out of his seat making the other Griffendors laugh again.

"Remus is in no kind of trouble that I know of." said the woman, raising an eyebrow at James, who sank back into his seat. Remus got up and followed the professor out of the great hall. The boy broke out into a cold sweat. _What is this about? What if I am in trouble?_ Remus thought wearily. He hadn't got into any trouble lately. Or at least, he wasn't _caught_ making any trouble anyways. He made sure all of the Marauders pranks were well disguised so they wouldn't get caught. Mcgonigall said "candy quills" to a gargoule and it lept aside to reveal a staircase._ So this is where Dumbledores office is. _Thought Remus, glancing around to make sure he remembered the location of the office. She led him up the golden staircase and told him to sit in a chair in front of the principals desk. She left him there. Remus sat for about five minutes, observing a large bird perched on an equally large stand. He was so absorbed in watching the bird that he didn't notice Dumbledore take a seat behind his desk.

"Fascinating creatures, Phoenix's." said Dumbldore quietly, making Remus jump.

"A phoenix, sir?" questioned Remus, pulling away his gaze from the bird to look at his headmaster.

"Yes, born from their own ashes, they have unbelievable strength and have healing powers." said the headmaster, smiling with a dreamy look in is eyes. Remus suddenly had a pang of respect for Dumbledore. This was the man that made it possible for a werewolf like Remus to attend such a great school like Hogwarts.

"Well, back to business. Do you know why you are here Mr. Lupin?" he questioned, a twinkle in his eyes.

"No sir. Am I in trouble?" Remus asked, wringing his hands.

Dumbledore laughed. "I can guarantee that you are in no kind of trouble. I have called you into my office for something entirely different. But first I must ask you, how are your full moons Mr. Lupin?" asked the headmaster, leaning forward.

"Simply wonderful sir. Last full moon I managed to give myself a concussion and break a few ribs in the process." said Remus, glumly.

"My, my. Poppy has informed me that you failed to take your wolvesbane?" said Dumbledore.

"Er, yes. And I have learned my lesson professor. I apologize for that, headmaster." said Remus bashfully.

"I am simply worried for your safety Mr. Lupin. We don't want you to hurt yourself too badly. We don't want you to hurt yourself at all but given your condition, that is seemingly impossible." said the headmaster a thoughtful expression played across his face.

"Erm, sir, I don't want to be to the point, but why am I here exactly?" asked Remus. He never felt comfortable discussing his "furry" problem.

"Ah yes, well it seems that we have another werewolf in this school." said the headmaster, completely un-fazed by what he had said. Remus's jaw dropped.

"A- another werewolf?" stammered Remus, still in shock.

"Yes, she just transferred from a small magic school out in London. I wondered if you two wouldn't mind meeting." said the professor.

"Uh, uh- sure." said Remus, still slightly confused.

"Minerva, could you please invite our young friend into my office?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and professor Mcgonigall left the room. She returned minutes later with a girl that Remus instantly recognized. She was the one that Madame Pomphry was treating when he was in the Hospital Wing. She seemed to recognize Remus too, because her eyes suddenly lit up. She sat down in the chair next to Remus, and looked at her hands trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hello Michelle, this is Remus Lupin. Have you two met before?" Dumbledore asked. The two second years shook their heads no. Dumbledore continued on, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling between Remus and Michelle.

"Michelle just recently went through her second transformation." Dumbledore continued on. _Merlin, she has only gone through two full moons? She should be in Saint Mungus's right now! It took me months to recover from my attack! _Thought Remus, who quickly glanced at he girl, and to his surprise, he found tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sir? Shouldn't she be at he hospital or something if she was so recently bitten?" asked Remus quietly.

"No, and this is the interesting thing-" Dumbledore paused, and Michelle nodded for him to continue. She didn't seem in any condition to tell the story herself.

"Well, where shall we start. Oh yes, well it began when Michelle was six. She was in her summer home with her parents you see. In the night the man that we know as Greyback arrived. You are familiar with this person I presume, Remus?" asked the headmaster. Remus shook his head yes angrily, this was the man that bit Remus himself when Remus was only four.

"Yes, Greyback came into their home and tried to harm the family of five. Michelle and her older brother was trying to defend her younger sibling when Greyback jumped on her. He bit her, but here's the twist! It wasn't a full moon, so Greybacks transforming powers weren't in full affect. Even in his human form, Greyback craves the taste of blood from young humans." Dumbledore paused for a second, conjuring a cup of tea with his wand for Michelle. He hadn't noticed until now, but now he saw that the girl was shaking with silent sobs. Remus was almost tempted to comfort her, but couldn't think of how to comfort a young girl.

"Normally when Greyback does this, the child experiences the usual unpleasant feeling that werewolves do around the full moon every month for the rest of their lives... if he doesn't kill them." he added hastily, then continued on. "Michelle indeed survived the attack. Since then she has been having headaches and such around full moons." Dumbledore seemed to conclude. Remus was confused.

"Sir, you said she was a werewolf?" asked Remus uncertainly. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, you see, her father was also a werewolf. We found that out just recently, confirming that she had much more werewolf blood in her than we thought." said Dumbledore, glancing at the untouched teacup that he had placed in front of the sobbing girl. "I'm not sure exactly how it works, but it seems that the wolf inside of her has finally won over and she is alas, a full werewolf." the headmaster said sadly, patting the girls shoulders.

"Wow, that really sucks." said Remus before he could stop himself. The girl glared at Remus through her fingers, and Remus shuddered. He didn't know exactly how, but he could feel the presence of the other werewolf inside of the girl. Just for he slit second he swore he could see the all too familiar glint of gold in her eyes that he knew only werewolves had. Dumbledore ignored Remus's comment and continued on.

"I was wondering if you could help me out would so kindly help Michelle out by showing her the ropes to being a werewolf." said Dumbledore, holding Remus under his tnence gaze. The boy realized that he should answer.

"Of course, sir." he said surprised. An adult had never really asked him for help.

"Wonderful! I apologize for taking you two away from dinner, so arranged a house elf to bring some sandwiches up to your dorms.-" said the headmaster, "-you are dismissed." he added. The two werewolves got up and and headed toward the staircase.

"Oh, Remus, I'm terribly sorry but could I have one more quick word with you?" he called. Remus turned and went back to his headmaster.

"Yes sir?" he asked. Dumbledore made sure the girl was gone before continuing.

"Michelle is currently feeling very misunderstood and alone. I am sure you were familiar with this feeling when you first came to Hogwarts. I am going to ask one more thing of you. Could you please just keep an eye out for her?" he asked. Remus nodded yes.

"Very well, you may go to your dorm now." said Dumbledore dismissing the boy again.

"Goodnight professor."said Remus and he walked back to his dorm.

How was that? I invented the character Michelle a few weeks ago. Just a general discription, she has very dark, almost black hair with green side bangs. She is very pale and has a perminant scar under her left eye. She is extreamly skinny and lanky just like Remus and has brown eyes. Though she seems shy and bashful in this chapter, she is actually pretty tough and is a great leader. She has many friends though she is always feeling alone and her full name is Michelle Gealach. Gealach means moon in Irish. I thought that it would be cute because Remus's last name is Lupin and Canis Lupis is the sscientific name for wolf. JK Rowling is so smart to think of that! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey again! I present to you chapter 6! I just finished a picture of the Marauders and I am all proud and stuff. The picture inspired me to write another chapter! Woo hoo! For more inspiration I was going to watch one of the Harry Potter movies when I realized that all my Harry Potter needs a VCR. crap. I'm soooo old school. Well anyways, enjoy the chapter! I just spent about a half hour typing it when suddenly my laptop died AGAIN. yay. Now I'm retyping the ENTIRE chapter. *sigh*

**Disclaimer: I once again DO NOT own any of the characters except Michelle, and of the locations, names products or any of those AWESOME things in the wizarding world of Harry Potter... That disclaimer actually caused me physical pain to write it. REVIEW!**

***Chapter 6***

James and Sirius were sitting in the common room, waiting for Remus to return from his trip to the headmasters office. Peter had gone up to bed because he was tired of waiting and it was getting late.

"Why do you think he had to go up there anyways? He hasn't gotten into any trouble, has he? He would never pull a prank without us? Never! The world is coming to an end James!" cried Sirius. He had been at this all night. The young black was lying on his back with his legs up on a chair and looking at the ceiling.

"Do you reckon that this has to do with his unexplained disappearances?" said James suddenly. He was sitting indian-style in front of the fire. Sirius looked up. This was the first time he had spoken this evening since Remus left with Mcgonigall.

"Maybe." was all Sirius said, looking back up at the ceiling again. Suddenly they heard the portrait swing open. The two Marauders jumped up, but james sat back don again because it was only a girl. Sirius on the other hand approached her.

"May I ask why your out this time of night?" asked Sirius in the most charming voice he could muster up. He leaned on the doorway leading to the stairs of the girls dorm, not letting her pass.

"If I were you Mr. Black, _I _would move out of the way if I knew what was good for me." Michelle spat, clearly not falling for Sirius's charm. Sirius smirked, pretending not to hear her comment.

"And wipe that good for nothing smirk off your pretty face." she said, pushing him aside. Michelle disappeared up the stairs. Sirius pouted and sat back down by James.

"Way to go, womanizer." snorted James, his mouth breaking into a grin.

"Well, she _did _say that I have a pretty face." pouted Sirius. The portrait swung open again and Remus stepped into the common room.

"Hey guys." he said, and disappeared up the stairs. James and Sirius looked at each other, and they both jumped up and ran after Remus.

"Don't you _hey guys_ us! Where have you been? It's almost eleven o' clock!" cried James, throwing his arms up in the air when they came in the door.

"I'm sorry _mother, _I didn't realize you worried so much about me. Sorry to break it to you mate, but I can take care of myself." smirked Remus, who was getting his boxers and a t-shirt out of his dresser.

"But- Where have you_ been? _Why did you have to go to Dumbledores office?" asked Sirius.

"Family business." said Remus quickly. _Boy do I suck at lying! _he thought absently.

"We _are_ family Remy! We're all pretty much brothers, right Jamsie?" asked Sirius, thumping James on the back.

"That's not the point." sighed Remus, and he shut the bathroom door.

...

Remus pressed his forehead to the shower wall, letting the hot water run over his aching body. The full moon was over two days ago and his wounds still stung and throbbed. _Why do they always feel that they have to know everything? _thought Remus, his mind slowly drifting back to Michelle. _How did I not notice another werewolf at Hogwarts? She's been pretty much living right under my nose for months now and I haven't even realized it! _thought Remus. He allowed the hot shower water run over him for five more minutes before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. He slowly pulled on his sleep wear, trying to avoid touching the huge gash on his chest. He looked around, realizing that he must have dropped his t-shirt on his way to the bathroom. Without thinking, he walked out of the bathroom to be greeted with a gasp.

"What?" he snapped, retrieving his shirt from the floor.

"Your- your chest Remy. What happened?" asked James, approaching his friend.

"Shit." whispered Remus from under his breath, and quickly pulled his shirt on. Sirius popped up from his bed.

"What is it James?" he asked, jumping out of bed and joined James by his side.

"Remus has a HUGE gash on his chest!" cried James, and Remus sighed. "Howd'ya get it Remy?"

"It's nothing." mumbled Remus, who was retreating to his bed already.

"Remus." Sirius warned.

"I told you, it's _nothing._" said the young werewolf, and he pulled his be curtains shut. James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. Both boys creeped up to the side of Remus's bed. James pulled the curtains back and Sirius tackled Remus.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" cried the sandy haired boy, who was trapped under Sirius and now James. Suddenly the boy gasped in pain, clutching his chest. James and Sirius got off of Remus and looked at their friend, wide eyed. Blood was leaking through the "Weird Sisters" t-shirt that Remus was wearing.

"Holy crap!" cried Peter, and the boys turned to see the short pudgy boy gaping at the red spot blooming on Remus's t-shirt.

"Now look what you've done. You had to go and open up my wound again." muttered Remus, pulling on his slippers.

"Where are you going!" cried James, a shocked look on his face.

"I was _going _to go to the Hospital Wing, but if you would rather me bleed to death..." Remus trailed off.

"Right! Right! We knew that, sorry! I'll walk you down!" cried James, suddenly panicky. Remus smirked, and gestured for him to follow.

...

The boys walked the dark halls in silence, until James broke the tension.

"I'm assuming that you are not willingly going to tell us how you managed to get that gash." said James quietly.

"Willingly? No." said Remus. The boys pushed open the Hospital Wing doors. Remus went over and tapped on Madame Pomphrys living-quarters entrance. A few seconds later she came bustling out in slippers and a robe.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin what is it that you-" she stopped when she noticed the still blossoming red spot that was now soaking Remus's shirt. She sighed.

"And _how_ did you manage to open up that wound even though I magicly sealed it?" she tutted, and led him to sit down on a cot.

"Erm, rough-housing?" said Remus uncertainly. Madame Pomphry looked up sharply at James, who smiled nervously.

"What on earth did you do to my patient Mr. Potter?" she snapped. Remus snorted when he saw James's face, but this quickly turned into a moan as he clutched his bleeding chest.

"Yes, _I know it hurts_ Mr. Lupin, and if you just sit still for a moment I can re-seal this wound in seconds." she said. Remus sighed and pulled off his shirt. He wasn't surprised to see that the gash had indeed opened and he also wasn't surprised to see that it had split open a bit more. James on the other hand looked just about ready to pass out at the sight of it. His mouth was hanging open in surprise. Madame Pomphry bustled about, bandaging and muttering spells directed at the wound. After about five minutes she was finished.

"Mr. Lupin, I would feel better if you stayed here for the night." she said, putting away the potions and pastes that she had out. Remus scowled.

"But-"

"_Fine, fine. _But don't expect me to be too welcoming when you come down in a few hours time with that gash open again." said Madame Pomphry, and she disappeared back into her office. Remus and James just shrugged and left the hospital wing.

They were once again wandering the halls to get back to Griffendor tour.

"Can't she just magicly heal your gash?" asked James, looking at his fellow Marauder.

"Erm, I guess not." said Remus, who was still looking streight ahead. Normally Madame Pomphry could mend wounds in an instant, but he had a special case. Werewolf wounds like the ones that he inflicted on himself on full moons could not be magicly healed. Even the spells Madame Pomphry cast on the gash were eventually dissolved by the werewolf venom. Remus sighed knowing James hadn't bought his excuse. Just another thing to badger him about all year.

...

**How was that chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi fellow readers! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And erm, yea. You can read the story now._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other of the places or characters or anything that J.K. Rowling came up with... :(_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Sirius POV_**

Sirius looked up when James entered the dorm.

"I'm assuming he somehow avoided your questions and we're still clueless?" asked Sirius. James didn't answer, but violently kicked his trunk. "I'll take that as a yes." mused Sirius. James sat on his bed and put his forehead in his hands.

"How does he _do_ that? He can just slip by all our questions! We've known him for one and a half years and we don't know anything about him! Come to think of it, do we even know where he lives? What his parents names are? Or more importantly, where only Merlin knows he leaves to every stinking month!" cried James.

"He's a closed book." muttered Sirius.

"Closed book." repeated James. "Hah! Great idea Sirius! We should go to the library to research this!" cried James, already to his feet.

"First of all James, I doubt that the school library has any biographies on Remus Lupin, second, I'm almost positive that you don't know where the library _is _considering that I don't believe that we have ever stepped foot in it, and third, IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY NIGHT!" cried Sirius. He wanted to find out what was up with Remus just as much as James did, but he also respected Remus's space. He would certainly continue questioning his friend, but he didn't feel right about going behind Remus's back and researching him.

"Don't you _want _to find out?" asked James. Sirius blinked.

"Well, I mean- don't you think it's kind of a bad idea to go behind our best friends back?" asked Sirius nervously. James eyes narrowed.

"It's also a bad idea to _lie_ to his best friends when they are only trying to- Wait. Where _is _Remus?" asked James suddenly, looking around.

"Isn't he in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomphry?" asked Sirius, completely lost.

"No, she said that he could go." said James, going out the door.

"Didn't you _notice _that he disappeared at some point?" asked Sirius, stumbling down the staircase after James.

"No, I was so pissed that-" James stopped. Sirius walked into him. The young Black swore loudly.

"Oy Remus!" cried James. Sirius looked up to see Remus sitting by the fire, talking to a, wait. A _girl._ And not just any girl, this was the girl that Sirius himself had tried to win over earlier this evening. Weird.

"Huh?" said Remus from across the room. The girl looked up too. She had tears streaked down her cheeks. Now Sirius was beyond confused.

...

**_Remus POV_**

Remus followed James through the portrait hole. He didn't need his advanced senses to know that James was _not _in a good mood. Remus wasn't entirely sure _why _James was suddenly so pissy. First he was worried and probably to the point of tears at the thought of hurting his best friend, but after Madame Pomphry declared that Remus was fine, James seemed to realize that Remus still hadn't offered an explanation for where he got his wound. He was about to follow James up the boys stairs when he spotted Michelle sleeping by the fire. Remus shrugged, and walked over to her.

"Hey." said Remus softly, nudging her arm. She awoke with a start, jumping at his touch.

"Oh, it's you." she sighed, looking into the fire place.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that you were somebody else." she said, still avoiding his gaze. Suddenly her eyes filled up with tears and she stiffled a sob.

"What's the matter?" asked Remus, panicking. _How do I comfort a girl! I can't comfort a girl!_

"I don't know. I got in a fight with Lily and Alice. I've been all stressed out lately due to this _damned _condition. They want to know where I went last month and the one before! How do you do it?" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not coping well either. I just narrowly escaped another interigation from my friends. I am in a tough spot, I don't know what to tell my friends." said Remus.

"At least I'm not the only one." she said quietly, looking at Remus for the first time.

"Well, um. Yea." he said. Remus was lost for words. That had been easy enough. _Who knew girls could open up so quickly. _He thought.

"So Greyback bit you as well?" she asked suddenly. He looked up in surprise, he didn't realize she was ok with talking about their condition.

"Yes, he bit me when I was four. On a full moon." he added.

"Hmm. When he came to my summer home I think he was after my younger brother not me. Why do you think that he only goes after small children?" she questioned.

"Well, as Dumbledore said, Greyback craves the taste of young blood." said Remus, shuddering.

"Sounds more like a _vampire_ to me." Michelle said, and the two werewolves broke out in a fit of laughter. Once they calmed down, Remus conjured them cups of hot coco.

"Thanks." she said. Michelle still had wet cheeks from where tears poured out her brown eyes, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Remus sighed in relief. Thats how they were when James then Sirius found them.

"Oy, Remus!" cried James. The sandy haired boy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Huh?" he said, turning to his best friend.

"Don't just _disappear _like that! For all we know, Filch might have finally lost it and hung you by your toenails when James's back was turned!" cried Sirius.

"Like I said before, I can take care of myself. Thanks for the concern anyways. I'm sure Filch_ will_ lose it someday." said Remus already turning back to Michelle. He was so fed up with those two invading on his life. If they could just drop it, their friendship would be peachy and good, but no. They just insisted on trying to figure out everything.

"You still haven't given us answers." said James who was approaching Remus.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." said Remus, turning back to face James.

"As if! We're just trying to be-" started James, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Mate, we should just leave it for some other time. It's almost two in the morning and I want to get a little shut eye." said Sirius already walking up the stairs. James glared at Remus but followed Sirius.

"I see what you mean." said Michelle watching the two Marauders leave.

"Yea. Sirius and James just wont let it go, but at least Sirius isn't as invasive." said Remus. They sat in silence for a while

"I'm sure you're not in the mood to talk about this, but where do you go to transform?" asked Remus suddenly. Michelle didn't seem surprised by his question at all.

"I'm chained up in the dungeons. Lots of protective and silencing charms." said the girl.

"The dungeons? Chains? That's terrible! They can't do that. _I _get to roam free in the shrieking shack every month!" cried Remus, eyes widened.

"Oh no, Dumbledore _insisted _that I joined you in the shrieking shack, but I felt safer in the dungeons." said Michelle.

"What's the matter? I don't bite." teased Remus. "On second thought, I _do _bite. And scratch, rip and gouge." added Remus and Michelle began laughing. Remus smiled, _it is so easy to talk to her about being a werewolf. _he thought.

"No, it's not that. I'm pretty new at the whole transforming bit, and I'm not exactly an expert at the whole "keeping your mind" thing. The wolf almost always wins over despite the wolves-bane. I'm kind of aggressive even for a werewolf." she explained.

"It wont last long, considering you are so strong minded. When I went through my first transformations, the wolf completely took over. It took almost a year to keep my mind. Then again, it didn't help that I was four." said Remus.

"I'm happy that I met you. It's kind of nice to have someone you can have a decent discussion with. I've always wanted to talk about my condition, even before I became a full wolf. The first and only friend I've ever shared my secret with abandoned me. Spread rumors." she said quietly.

"I'm glad I met you too. Its been hell trying to get through school without someone besides my teachers to be in on my lyncanthropy." said Remus, glad that Michelle felt the same way he did. The girl downed the rest of her coco, and sank deeper into her chair. Remus got up and saw that her droopy eyes had finally shut and she was now fast asleep. Remus shrugged and conjured a blanket for her. He didn't feel to hot about going back to face his roommates so took his place on the common room couch and was soon fast asleep as well.

...

Sirius and James were sitting in the great hall at breakfast. Sirius was of course, shoveling everything in a ten foot radius into his mouth. Remus was not with them. James was still in a bad mood so when they found him and the girl asleep in the common room, James pulled Sirius out into the hall before the boy could wake them.

"Oy, Black! Leave some food for the rest of us, will you?" cried Lily Evans from across the table. Sirius shrugged and continued eating.

"So Lillian, will-"

"_No _Potter, _I will not go out with you!"_ cried Lily.

"Come on Evans, you know that you want a piece of _this_!" said James, motioning to his face. Lily glared at James and resumed talking to Alice and Marlene.

"I-" gulp, "-wonder where Remus is." said Sirius, finishing the rest of his pancakes. James shrugged, and continued to try and flirt with Lily Evans. Sirius rolled his eyes at James's behavior.

...

Remus slipped in the door to potions and took his seat next to Peter. Sirius turned around and gave a little wave in Remus's direction in which Remus glared at. Sirius sighed and turned back to face the blackboard. The young Black took out his magic note paper that they bought in Diagon Ally. Each Marauder had a piece and when one of them wrote something on their piece, it would disappear and re- appear on whomever the person they choses magic paper.

Remus sighed and took out his magic paper.

_Whats got you in such a bad mood?_

_As if you didn't know..._

_Well, clearly I don't know_

_Why didn't you wake me up this morning? I completely missed breakfast and charms!_

_Sorry mate, I was going to wake you. I really tried, but James over here was still kind of in a bad mood from last night and wouldn't let me!_

_You should have tried harder!_

_Gee, sorry. But it's James you should be venting to, not me. Though I suggest not now, because here comes Slughorn_

_Right, sorry Sirius, just kind of pissy this morning_

_Forgiven. Who was that chick you were talking to?_

_Michelle_

_Isn't she new this year?_

_yup, came from a small magic school somewhere west_

_she's not that bad looking_

_of course you would say that_

_I'm just saying, anyways, I dig the green highlights_

_I don't want to be hearing this_

_shes got interesting taste though. all I wanted to do was talk and she pushed me out of the way!_

_She resisted the Sirius charm?_

_yup. _

_I think you're losing your touch, buddy._

_don't jinx it._

_..._

**How was that chapter? Boring? I HAVE NO IDEA! PLEASE REVIEW! huh, whatever. I'll still continue the story even if it does suck. It's just too fun to write.**

**_There is a button here that needs to be clicked! _**

**l**

** l**

** V erm, this is supposed to be an arrow.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi again, sorry that I haven't updated in forever! To make it up to you, this chapter will hopefully be sorta good... The story will get WAY more interesting later on! Hopefully this chapter will get to the point where Remus's secret is revealed! Oh and also, I think I might have said this before, when the Marauders address Remus as Remy, I didn't make a spelling mistake, it's their nickname for him. I realized that maybe someone would think that or something, so yea._

_Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I know... Harry Potter does **not** belong to me, it belongs to J.k. Rowling, the most awesome author in the world... *sigh*_

**Chapter 8... sorry, I'm bad at naming chapters.**

The great hall was buzzing with the usual talk when Michelle entered. Her friends were sitting in a tight group at the end of the Griffindor table. She sighed, not feeling like joining the girls this time. She was looking up and down the table when suddenly her eyes stopped at a group of boys, and smiling, she made her ways toward them. James was talking animatedly about a secret broom closet and Sirius was making wild gestures with his hands. Remus and a short, rather plump boy with watery blue eyes sat watching them with a look of slight amusement on their faces. Michelle sat down next to Remus and smiled in welcome at the Marauders. James stopped talking and Sirius had a look of pure terror from having a girl join them.

"No girls allowed." said James quickly, glancing at Sirius.

"Oh, piss off James. She can sit with us." said Remus, scooting over to give her more space to sit. Sirius looked confused at first, but slowly an evil grin broke out on his face.

"Looks like Remys got a girlfriend Jamie." said Sirius loudly, causing a few heads to turn but quickly getting back to their conversations.

"I don't think you said that loud enough, I'm not sure if the Hufflepuffs on the other side of the room heard you." muttered Remus.

"And for your _information, _we are just friends." said Michelle, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What's with the sudden friendship?" asked James, heaping mashed potato's onto his plate. Remus shrugged, and bit into a chicken leg. James continued his animated story about how he and Sirius discovered a secret room in the trophy room.

_How did I get myself involved in this? _Michelle's mind screamed. _Oh yea, I decided to sit with the Marauders for dinner. WHY did I sit with the Marauders for dinner? _Michelle was wandering the halls with James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter in search for the secret room that two of the boys discovered. At last James stopped at a big, blank wall.

"Wow. It's amazing. Can I go to bed now?" she asked. In the middle of the night she was dragged out of a really comfortable spot by the fire by Remus, who insisted that she came along. Sirius didn't answer her, but began pacing in front of the wall. Suddenly two big double doors appeared where the wall was once blank.

"Hah! You've found the Room of Requirement!" cried Remus, grinning at his friends.

"The room of what?" asked James.

"The Room of Requirement! I read about it in Hogwarts A History!" Remus said excitedly.

"Of course you did dude." Michelle said, and approached the double doors. Sirius smirked and opened the doors to reveal a large, spacious room. The walls were lined with book shelves, there were five bean bags, (one for each of them,) not to mention the hammocks and game boards. The room was one giant hang-out for the five adventurers. Michelle squealed in delight and collapsed into a purple bean bag. Peter fell into a blue one and fell asleep at once.

"Wicked!" cried Remus, making a bee-line to the books. James and Sirius smirked at each other before picking up a game of exploding snap from the corner of games.

"I don't understand. Why is this room customized for us?" asked Michelle.

"Because I asked for it to do that." said James, a self content look on his face.

"Can you ask it for some snacks?" she asked eagerly.

"No problem." said James grinning.

"Oh mystical Room Of Requirement, GIVE US THY SNACKS!" cried James, causing Sirius and Michelle to snicker. When the food didn't appear, James's grin turned into a scowl.

"Don't count on receiving food, guys. The Room of Requirement can't make it. Food is one of the only things that can't be conjured by magic." said Remus, not looking up from a book he was reading.

"No food?" cried Sirius.

"No food." concluded Remus.

"Come on Remy, join us for a game of exploding snap. Put down the book." said Sirius.

"Nah." replied Remus, already knowing that this was going to turn into a fight.

"Wrong answer." said Sirius, and next thing Remus knew, James and Sirius were running full speed at him. Remus marked his book and pulled out his wand. Laughing, he threw two jelly-leg jinxes at his friends. They fell on the floor, their legs useless.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, it's _on_ Remy." he said. And just like that, the room was transformed into something entirely different. The bean bags vanished, (Michelle and Peter falling on the floor and complaining loudly,) the books were gone, and bid forts rose up from the floor. The Room of Requirement was now a battlefield. _Oh, wonderful._ Thought Remus, illy noting the medical supplies and emergency potions tucked away in the corner.

/

_How was that? Did you notice my poor attempt at a cliff hanger? GO ME! Next chapter: The Battle..._

_REVIEW! That means you, M.C. Hammer.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello fellow readers! Here is the next installment of "The Marauders." Sorry that I haven't been updating as quickly as I normally do, you see, I only have one hour a day to go on my laptop and I don't usually have enough time to type a chapter and check my email and go on Tinierme (I'm such a dork, right?) and read fanfiction. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough! Here's the chapter._

_DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it? All right, all right. I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places or stuff like that. **sigh...**  
_

CHAPTER 9

Michelle ducked for cover when a dung bomb whizzed passed her ear. The boys were, as always, goofing off. Peter was cowering in the corner. _Typical, _she thought. Remus was ducking behind a shield that the room had created. He was outnumbered two to one and, with a deep sigh, she joined him.

"Hey Mickey." he said, throwing a jinx over the barricade. Michelle wrinkled her nose.

"Mickey? MICKEY?" she cried, punching his arm harder than intended. He winced but smiled at her.

"_Fine_. But I get to call _you _an embarrassing nickname." she said with a devilish grin. Remus groaned.

"How about _Remy_." she said, trying out the name. Remus shook his head.

"It's already taken. Sirius and James insist on calling me it in public." he said, throwing another jelly-leg-jinx at James.

"Ok then, how about senior fuzzy-kinz?" Michelle asked, snickering. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok, how about Moony." she concluded. Remus grinned.

"Sure. Whatever, I guess... _Mickey_." he said, laughing. Suddenly he was hit full on in the chest with a laughing jinx cast by Sirius who had finally gotten past Remus's mine field of dung bombs. Michelle raised her eyebrows. Remus was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically, eyes watering.

"M- make it, hah, _STOP!" _cried Remus. Sirius put one foot on the still laughing Remus and raised his fist in triumph.

"Today, October fourteenth, 1972, I Sirius Orion Black conquered Remus John Lupin!" cried the black haired boy. Remus, still under Sirius's foot, grabbed the young Blacks shoe and pulled his feet out from under him. Sirius, now pinned to the ground by Remus, swore under his breath.

James meanwhile, had at long last remembered the counter curse for the jelly-leg-jinx Remus sent at him and was running at the werewolf. Michelle casually flicked her wand at James his limbs snapped to his body and he fell with a sickening thud.

"We win." said Michelle, helping Remus up.

/

James Potter was still rubbing his back from when Michelle had body binded him and he had hit the floor. Remus was eating his breakfast smugly, ignoring the dark glares shot at him by Sirius. Peter, still oblivious to what happened last night, was looking from one friend to another worriedly. Finally breaking the silence, Sirius blurted out, "You totally cheated."

"You just don't want to admit that you lost, and badly too!" cried Remus. He was a rather calm person, but when it came to competition he would stop at nothing to prove himself.

"What are you boys arguing about now?" asked Lily, sitting down next to her friend Alice. Alice had a rather dreamy expression on her face as she was gazing at her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

James immediately stopped bickering with the the others, straightened his tie, and grinned in a way that would make most first, second, and even third year girls melt. Not Lily Evans though. She flicked her hair, barely acknowledging his presence.

Ignoring her less than interested gesture, we leaned forward. "Hey Evans, want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" he asked charmingly. Lily seemed less than charmed.

"I'd rather go to Hogsmead with a _billygoat_." she said, and turned to talk with Alice.

James pouted and began to rant with Sirius about the next quidditch match. Suddenly screeches filled the air and owls flew in from all directions, delivering mail to the students. A newspaper landed in Michelle porridge, and with a quick nip of affection at Michelle's finger and flew off with Remus's bacon.

While Michelle and Remus sat together reading the newspaper, two more owls carrying a heavy, block sized package landed with a "thump!" on the table next to James. Sirius gave James a questioning look. "Remember when you set my transfiguration book on fire? Yea, I ordered a new one." explained James, stowing away the book into his bag. A big, black, winded looking owl with orange eyes dropped a red envelope onto Sirius's lap next. Sirius groaned and put his forehead in his palm. A howler. Several students gave Sirius a look of sympathy at the site of the now smoking letter.

"You might as well open it, mate. It will open anyways no matter what." said James, bracing himself. Sirius slowly tore off the top of the envelope and Mrs. Black's voice yelled out of the tiny, smoking letter.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU SHAME OUR FAMILY WITH THOSE BLOODY MUGGLE POSTERS! WHY YOU THOUGHT IT IS OK TO DISOBEY AND SHAME THE SACRED FAMILY OF BLACK IS BEYOND ME! REGULUS WROTE HOME TELLING ME ABOUT THE LITTLE PRANK THAT YOU PLAYED ON THE SLYTHERINS! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A SON AND MEMBER OF THE SACRED HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE ENTIRE SUMMER AND YOU WILL BE STAYING AT HOGWARTS THIS CHRISTMAS" ,("as if I was ever going to spend the holiday with my family anyway." muttered Sirius,) "AND FURTHERMORE, IF YOU DARE USE ANY MORE PERMANENT STICKING CHARMS IN MY HOUSEHOLD I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU EARN A PROPER PUNISHMENT WORTHY OF THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING MUDBLOODS!"

The letter finished but the sound of Mrs. Blacks voice still rang in the aching Remus and Michelle's ears, having sensitive werewolf hearing and all. James was biting his lip, horrified by the fact that Sirius mother was so... foul. Sirius on the other hand seemed un-fazed by the whole ordeal.

"That was truly horrible." said Remus, recovering from the shock of the letter first. Sirius shrugged.

James's moth gapped. "Grounded? For some stupid _posters, a_nd for the whole summer too?" cried the raven haired boy. Sirius shrugged again.

"I'll just sneak out as usual." he merely said, and took another bite of toast. James looked even more outraged than before.

"This happens _often?"_ he cried, grabbing the toast away from Sirius. Now that James had Sirius's attention, the young Black rolled his eyes. "James, my family is a bunch of in-bread, pureblood savages who have as much decency as dementors. Of course it happens all the time." Sirius said, seeming to enjoy calling his family in-bread savages. The others still were aghast. "Sirius, they can't do this! It's basically child abuse! It's not fair!" cried Remus outraged.

"Relax guys, it's easy to outsmart my mother. It's Regulus you have to worry about, that little..." Sirius called his brother every bad name he could think of.

"You shouldn't even _have _to outsmart your mother! Hasn't she ever heard of 'motherly affection'?" asked Michelle, joining in on the ranting. Sirius snorted at that. "_Motherly affection?_" scoffed Sirius, "this the The 'Sacred' Family of Black that your talking about. A matter of fact, when I go into my sixth year I'm expected to become a death-eater!" cried Sirius and the others gasped. Sirius grinned at their reactions. "Not that I am going to become one." he added.

"Why did you stick those posters to the wall in the first place?" asked Peter. The others jumped, having forgotten he was there.

"Oh, that? I do everything in my power to piss of my family. The posters are nothing. Once I redecorated the entire bloody house in Griffendore colors. Mummy dearest sure wasn't happy about that." he said, his face splitting into a grin at the memory. The others didn't laugh.

"C'mon guys. It's nothing really." he said. The others remained stony faced, glaring at Sirius. "_It's nothing I can't handle!_ I swear!" cried Sirius. Remus, James and Michelle didn't look in the least bit satisfied by his statement but continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

/

The Marauders and Michelle were heading to their first class when Regulus Black stopped tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius whipped around and glared at his older brother. Regulus grinned a snakelike grin.

"Mum found about the posters?" he asked innocently, hands behind his back. Sirius and Regulus at first glance looked very much alike, handsome, the same broad muscular shoulders, strong builds, black eyes and dark wavy hair. Though they looked similar, they were complete opposits. First off, Regulus was Slytherin and Sirius was Griffendore. Secondly, Sirius was good natured, kind, and generally charming. Regulus, though charming as he might look, was foul and cruel like his mother.

"I _wonder_ how she found out." Sirius hissed sarcastically. Regulus raised a brow.

"Well, I guess _I'll _be having fun at the Quidditch World Cup this summer. Too bad you can't make it. Your _grounded_." a muscle in Sirius's jaw jumped.

"Well, I leave you to your filthy blood traitor and halfblood friends." with that Sirius's fist connected to Regulus's jaw with a sickening thud and the Slytherin stumbled back, eyes burning with flame.

"You want to start a fight dear brother?" he yelled, pointing his wand at Sirius.

"I would _love _to, seeing as you will lose." Sirius seethed, knowing that this was true. Sirius had a pretty good build for a second year and Regulus seemed to realize this too because he back away a little. Suddenly McGonigal burst out of her classroom.

"What is with all the yelling?" she cried, looking at Sirius who had his fists raised, and then to Regulus who's wand was pointed at his brother and clutching his now purple-ish jaw.

"Detention on Tuesday night the two of you! Honestly, is this anyway for siblings to behave?" she yelled, her stern gaze not breaking from the two Blacks. With a swish of her robes, she marched back into her classroom.

"Great going scum." Regulus hissed, and stalked away in the other direction.

"Go to hell Regulus!" Sirius cried after the boy, eyes still blazing.

_How was that chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! SEE THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE? CLICK IT. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter in "The Marauders!" About the previous chapter, I got a few tips and corrections. You see, I guess Regulus is younger than Sirius. Oops. Bare with me here folks. I'm going to go and fix everything eventually. You see, I would do it now but I'm working offline at the second and am typing on one of my computer programs. I was going over the story when I realized "Crud! James asks Lily to go to Hogsmead for a date! They are in their second year, (and I'm sure that, if you recall, you can't go to Hogsmead until 3rd year.) I swear I will go back and fix all of my mistakes! Sorry! And one last thing. I'm thinking, once I'm finished with this fic, I'm going to do another one. The same characters and everything but in their 7th year because writing a romance fiction for two twelve year olds is kind of hard. Don't worry, it will all be in sync with this story. Does anyone have any objections or is it a good idea? well anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. It's so unfair...**

Chapter 11?

He hated seeing her like this. It was the afternoon of the full moon and Michelle was sitting on the common room couch with her head in her hands. The transformation would be coming soon and it was taking its toll on the two werewolves already. This was going to be their first transformation together. Michelle had finally given in and was ready to transform along side Remus in the Shrieking Shack and she was nervous as ever.

Remus sighed, wrapped up his charms essay and went over to sit with Michelle. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"Don't worry Mickey, it wont be too bad. Anyways, you'll be with me and we both know that as long as I'm around everything will be peachy." he said grinning. "I mean after all, I am _the _Remus Lupin, am I not?" he added smugly. The other second year responded by punching Remus playfully in the shoulder. But soon her expression went anxious again and she began fiddling with her thumbs. Remus sighed.

"Sorry Moony, I'm just scared is all. It... hurts a lot, not the most enjoyable experience. I'm sure you agree?" she asked, looking Lupin in the eye. Remus gave her grim smile and ran his fingers through his already slightly grey flecked hair.

"You know Mickey? I'll give you that one, transforming is certainly not enjoyable. I'm not going to act like it's no big deal, because in truth? Being a werewolf sucks. Transforming sucks. The reputation sucks. You know? The whole bloody scheme of things for us werewolves; I mean, we probably can't get jobs in the future. Can't have kids without the risk of passing on your condition... I'm so effing tired of it." Remus spat bitterly.

Michelle could tell that her friend had wanted to say this for a very long time, and she didn't blame him for having such negative feelings toward lycanthropy. On the contrary, she agreed with him fully.

Remus sighed deeply, and rubbed his temples, trying and failing to rid himself of his own migraine. She looked at him worriedly, leaning over and feeling his forehead to find it cold with sweat. "Are you OK Moony?" Michelle murmured slowly. He grunted and leaned back into the couch. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and Michelle fell back as well. Resting her head onto his shoulder, she napped for the rest of the evening before the painful task of transforming.

Professor McGonigal climbed through the portrait hole and entered the Griffendor common room. She sighed, not wishing to wake the peaceful slumbering werewolves on the couch. But seeing as she had no choice, Minerva shook Remus's shoulder. He awoke with a start, senses painfully sharp because of the full moon.

"Mr. Lupin, we only have about thirty minutes to get down to the Shrieking Shack! I thought you and Michelle were supposed to meet us down in the hospital wing an hour ago!" she scolded her student. Remus frowned and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Professor, I shouldn't have been so careless." Said the boy, shamefully. McGonigals sharp gaze lightened.

"Well, we haven't time to wait. You and Michelle should get down to the Whomping Willow." she said, nodding to the sleeping girl still leaning on Remus's shoulder. Realizing this, Remus's cheeks erupted into a rosy tinge, and he avoided her gaze embarrassingly. Gently he tapped her, trying to wake his friend up.

"Hey Mickey, time to go." he said. Her eyes opened and she looked up at McGonigal then to Remus. Yawning, she grabbed her cloak and pulled Remus by the wrist to the portrait hole.

Michelle cried out, her head sagging against the wooden wall of the Shrieking Shack. Madame Pomphrey had left them about ten minutes ago, and the two students were now sitting in silence awaiting the transformation. Michelle felt as if she was going to be sick, as if her limbs were burning and acid was washing over her bones. She wasn't sure if she could bear the pain much longer. She had tried at first to ignore the white, hot, stabbing pain that had taken over her shivering body, but it was all too much.

Remus was trying to keep his cool. After years and years of going through the same thing, he was used to the pain. But still, as he clenched his teeth together, was it the nerves,(?) for whatever reason, he didn't think that he could go another minute without losing it. He watched Michelle shake on the other side of the room, gasping and sobbing. He wanted to help her, but knew that there was nothing he could do to ease the pain. He so much wanted to rid her of whatever she was feeling, he really did. Sitting up suddenly, he crawled over and collapsed next to her.

"How's it going Micks?" he asked, in barely a whisper. She tried to look up, but even moving a muscle sent shooting pain through her body. Remus wrapped his shaking arms around Michelle protectively and she leaned into his chest, feeling better. "I wish I could take away the pain Micks." he said, in a slurred voice. "Me too." she rasped, and she knew he heard her because he gave her a squeeze. That's when a cloud moved, and bright moonlight seeped in through the window bathing the children in its milkiness.

She choked on her cry as the pain suddenly reached its breaching point and transformation began. Her pale skin crawled and her entire body felt as if it was breaking down. Her bones cracked, bended and crunched into her new canine form. Fur bristled along the wolfs body as it whimpered, waiting for the final bones to reposition.

Michelle was no more, a wolf in her place. The wolf howled, searching for a way out of the shack. It scratched at every surface, it gnawed at the door and even clawed at the floor in hopes of digging itself out. The wolf wanted flesh, and blood. Humans. The wolf wanted humans. Finally giving up, the wolf whimpered and faced the rest of the room to find another one of its kind. The other wolf, a larger, sandy furred creature was on all fours. It didn't know what to think of this new arrival. It racked its savage brain, trying to remember there ever being another one of him. After a thirty seconds of concentrating on its task, it could find nothing familiar about this being. Could he trust it? The smaller, black wolf put one paw forward seeming to be thinking the same thing. The male threw up its head and howled, the female did the same._ This female, she will not harm me, _the sandy wolf concluded. With that, it curled up in the corner of the Shrieking Shack and closed its eyes. The black wolf whimpered and followed his lead. Resting its head, the wolf slumped down by the other and fell asleep.

Michelle awoke, blinking she uncurled from her fetal position and sat up. She tried to move some more, but her shoulder was preventing her from doing so. She gasped at the pain, fearing that she might have dislocated it. The next thing she noticed was that she was butt naked. _Of course Michelle! This happened last time as well! _She scolded herself, after the dull shock. This wouldn't have bothered her as much, after all, it's not as if her clothes would stand a chance in the transformation. But when she suddenly remembered that there was a twelve-year-old boy in the room as well, she quickly covered herself up with whatever shreds of clothing were left lying around.

"Ah, I hear your awake." said a voice from the other side of the room. Michelle jumped out of her skin.

"Didn't mean to scare you Mickey! Just wanted to tell you that Madame Pomphrey stashed some clothes in the closet. Don't worry, I haven't _looked_." he added. Michelle was relived to find Remus fully clothed and looking out the window, facing away from her.

"Always the _gentleman _Remus, but I highly doubt that a hormonal teenager such as yourself had ignored the fact that there was a naked sleeping girl in the room. Mind you, I'm not that bad looking either." She said, quickly throwing on some baggy muggle clothes she found in the closet that she was assuming belonged to Remus. He snorted.

She joined him by the window, looking out at the slowly dawning morning. They stood in silently looking out the window, until Remus turned to look at her.

"Hormonal teenager? Honestly?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. She grinned, shrugging.

"Any serious injuries I should know about?" Remus asked, as they descended into the passage way.

"Well, I think I might have dislocated my shoulder. It's really sore and kind of red." she said, ducking under a root. "Ouch, that has got to hurt." he responded from behind.

"It does. Do _you _have any injuries?" she questioned. "You know, the usual. Bites, scratches. I have this one wound on my thigh that wont quit bleeding..." he trailed off as they reached light. Prodding the knot on the case of the tree, they made their way across the Hogwarts grounds and to the Hospital wing.

**Sirius' POV**

Sirius sat on the window seat, looking out in the grounds, wondering where on earth Remus could be. Normally he offered a cheesy explanation before he disappeared, but this time, he didn't even mention that he was leaving again. After over an hour of being lost in thought, (which is a big deal, considering that we are talking about Sirius Black,) the raven haired boy pulled on a robe and headed downstairs. Sirius was on a mission. If he wasn't going to get answers from Remus, he might as well try the next best thing. Michelle.

You would have to be pretty daft not to notice the closeness of Remus and Michelle. _If we can't get this secret out of Remus, I wonder if Michelle can. _Mused Sirius.

Once in the common room, he checked all the chairs and couches but to his disappointment she was nowhere to be found. Sirius groaned, knowing that the only other place that the pale girl could be was up in her room. Boys could not go into the girls rooms, it was basically impossible, Sirius should know because he had tried several times. _Well, you didn't think this one out very well, did you Sirius? _Thought the young Black, glaring up at the jinxed girls' staircase that turned into a slide when in contact with the male species.

Sirius grinned, seeing as there was no other option. Fixing his hair, and straightening his pajama pants the boy cupped his hands around his mouth and cried, "_Lily! _Oh _LILY!"_ Up the staircase. He continued shouting until a fourth year girl slammed open her door, and stomped to the top of the staircase. "_What _do you _want _Black? It's eleven bloody o' clock in the the ruddy night! _Don't_ you have a teacher to annoy or possibly a prank to set up?" she cried at the smirking boy. Sirius grinned, and clasped his hands together in an innocent expression.

"Could you please get Lily Evans for me madame'?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. She huffed. "If it will make you shut up and go away, than sure..." she muttered angrily, stalking off and returning with the emerald eyed red head that was Lily Evans. She did not look pleased, but when she saw Sirius her hard features softened a bit.

"What is it Sirius?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a very light nightgown that was baby pink and only came down to mid-thigh that could not help but catch the young play boys eye. Seeing where his eyes were wandering, she smacked him upside the head, hard.

"Ouchie, ouchie!" he cried, grabbing his head. She rolled her eyes. "Well?" she demanded.

"Right, yes you see. Um, oh yea!" cried Sirius, finally remembering why he was down here in the middle of the night. "Is Michelle up there with you?" he asked quickly, this earning him another smack.

"Honestly Sirius! That's what you called me down for? Why didn't you just call Michelle, really?" she snapped, shaking her head at his lack of intelligence. "Well, I'm not going to go all the way back upstairs and set up a little meeting for you two. Not to mention the fact that MIchelle isn't even present in this castle at the moment, she's visiting her older sister in Wales." said Lily, hands on her hips. "_Bloody brilliant."_ Muttered Sirius, heading toward the boys staircase.

"Wait! Sirius?" said Lily. Sirius turned, cocking his head in an annoying manner. She ignored this and continued. "Why do you need her anyways?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"You know how Remus disappears every month? Well, since we can't get an answer from him, I was wondering if she would ask him about it. They are pretty close, you know?" said Sirius, looking into her emerald eyes. She nodded and headed back upstairs.

Ok guys. I'm honestly sorry. I thought I posted this chapter a long time ago... (heh heh) welp, if I still have any readers out there, please review


End file.
